Kumo Kyuu
by NightofEternalDarkness
Summary: Three jinchuriki come to Konoha for the Chunin exams. When they meet Team 7 and the Sand Sibs. what will happen? GaaraxOc SasukexOc


Kumo Kyuu

Disclaimer: Sorry to say I do not own Naruto.

Main characters: Yuki: a 12 year old from Kumogakure. She is tall for her age 5'2. She has short black and ice-blue hair, in a short ponytail (a/n: similar to Anko's). She has green eyes (when she uses the wolf's chakra they turn gold with slit pupils). She wears a fishnet shirt with a black blouse over top of it. The shirt is off the left shoulder. On the left shoulder is a tattoo of a red moon. Her hitai-ate is tied around her neck (a/n: like Temari's). Black hakamas and zori make up the rest of the outfit. She is the Hachibi Ookami's (eight tailed wolf) jinchuuriki. She is on a team with Shizuru and Ryuu, and lives with them, considering them her siblings since all three are orphans. Their sensei is Nanao Kusajishi. Her favorite weapons are the two bracelets she wears. One is pure black, and the other is pure white. They are made of ice allowing her to control them like Gaara does his sand. Water/ice attacks are useless against her. She has an ice cold attitude towards everyone except her siblings and sensei. She normally has a smirk on her face or, no expression at all. Shizuru has said that she has never seen Yuki smile, and the two of them have been together since they were five. A comment from one of the academy teachers when she was attending stated that 'she (Yuki) makes a glacier seem warm'. She loves to fight. When she and her siblings fight at night using their demons chakra, they look like stars, the Kumo-nin have therefore given them the names: The Red Moon, The Silver Sun, and The Blue Star. She is the Red Moon.

Shizuru: 12 years old, also from Kumogakure. She is about 4'4. She has long silver hair with 2 pink streaks in the front, usually worn in a long ponytail. She has bluish-gray eyes (they turn silver when she uses the neko's chakra). She wears a red blouse with overly wide sleeves which hide her hands and weapons. Preferred weapons are two twin daggers hidden in her sleeves. They usually have fire running along the edges. Black hakamas with a blue star with wings on it embroidered on the bottoms, and white sandals complete the ensemble. Her hitai-ate is tied to her right shoulder. She is the Sanbi (three tailed) Nekomata jinchuuriki, thus making fire ninjutsu useless against her. A normally happy out look on life similar to Naruto's just toned down a little (a/n: okay, a _lot_). It takes quite a bit to get her mad, but, if you don't watch out, you might literally get burned. Her siblings and sensei call her Koneko (Kitten). She dislikes fighting. She is The Blue Star.

Ryuu: 12 years old, from Kumo. He is the only male on Yuki's squad. He is about 4'11. He has short navy blue hair in a style similar to Naruto's. He has brown eyes (when he uses the inu's chakra his eyes turn purple). He wears a white shirt similar to Sasuke's after the invasion of Konoha, with a silver and copper sun on the back. He wears blue hakamas and black sandals. His favorite weapon is a sword hanging from his waist. He can control the wind. He is the Gobi Inu (five tailed dog) jinchuuriki. He is the only one who wears his hitai-ate on his forehead like you are supposed to. He has a carefree attitude that gets on peoples nerves, and say is inappropriate for a ninja. His sisters (Yuki and Shizuru) know this is an act so that people will not consider him a threat. If he becomes serious something is up. His sisters and sensei sometimes call him Hentai Inu (Pervert Dog). He likes to fight, but not nearly as much as Yuki does. He is the Silver Sun.

Riiinnnnggggg!!RRiiinnnnggggg!!Rii- Smash!

The hand, which had just so brutally murdered yet another alarm clock, retreated back under the black comforter. Then the body of the 12 year old connected to the hand shot up with a cry." Crap! What time is it? If we're late again Nanao-sensei is going to kill us!" "Ryuu, Shizuru, get up or we're dead!"

A silver head appeared from under the white comforter on the bed next to her's. "Whaa? What time's it?" "We've got 20min. to get to the training ground or Nanao-sensei's gonna kill us. Get up, and get Ryuu." " What do you mean get me? I've been up for a while now." Said a lazy voice behind them, the two spun around to see a boy about their age with spiky navy-blue hair."Ryuu, you jerk, why didn't you wake us up!?" chorused the two seriously pissed off girls." Because seeing you two rush is just so damn funny?" asked Ryuu. "Get out you baka! And you're lucky I consider you my imouto or I would have to kill, or at least, seriously maim you." "Yeah I love you to nee-san." Ryuu said over his shoulder leaving the two girls to get ready.

15min. later

All three had arrived at the training ground, and, were now sitting waiting for their sensei to speak." You were very nearly late you know."

"Yes we know and we're really sorry sensei." Said Shizuru contritely. She was the only one actually looking at Nanao.

Nanao had chin-length brown hair and gray eyes. Her left eye was covered by her bangs (a/n: like Dei-kun!). Instead of the normal Jonin outfit she wore a tight dark green t-shirt with the vest unzipped over it. The shirt ended just above belly button, which was pierced and a green skirt with slits up the sides to her thighs, showing her tight black shorts underneath (a/n: think Sakura's outfit).

Ryuu was sitting in under the trees in front of her staring out into the forest. Yuki was lying on the grass beside Shizuru watching the clouds."Mmm, sensei didn't you say you had something _important_ to tell us?" said Ryuu sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact Ryuu I do have something to tell you. You will be representing Kumogakure in the upcoming Chunnin exam." "What! We're going to have to deal with a bunch idiotic Genin?" "You do know you guys are Genin too, right?" "Yes, but we are jonin level ninja, _and_ we're also jinchuuriki." "This is just a formality so you can become Chunnin. There is also information that suggests that the Sand and Sound ninja have formed an alliance and are planning on invading the Leaf village. If this does happen we will be helping Konoha to repel the attack." "Sooo, that means a lot of fighting right?" "Yes, there probably will be fighting Yuki." "Sweetness!" everyone else sighed at her bloodthirstiness.

"Are we there yet? We've been traveling for three days already!" "We're going to be there in less than five minutes! So _please _stop whining Shizuru!" a few moments later the gates to Konoha appeared, we got through in less than five minutes after we explained that we were there for the Chunnin exam.

"I'm going to talk to some of the other Jonin so don't get into any trouble okay? And that means no major injuries and/or death Yuki." "Ahh, alright I promise." "I'll see you guys later." and then she was gone. "Well where do you think we should go?" asked Shizuru "Let's just walk around to get our bearings" said Yuki. The other two concurred. They set off in a random direction. But they quickly heard screaming. They glanced at each other, shrugged and set off in the direction of the screaming. What they saw was : one dark haired blur, a slightly larger yellow and orange blur, being chased by an angry pink and red blur, followed by a little girl and boy.(a/n: you should know this episode) Yuki shrugged and took off after the five with Ryuu and Shizuru close behind her. A few minutes later the smallest blur ran into two people. Sand-nin to judge from their hitai-ate. Yuki, Ryuu, and Shizuru took up positions on a roof that was even with the other ninja. Ryuu standing up straight, Shizuru sitting against his legs, holding onto her knees, chin resting on top of them, and Yuki standing off to the side. Below the Cloud-nin the drama continued. The blond girl was arguing with the guy wearing purple face paint. The three on the roof watched impassively, just as Kankuro was about to hit Konohamaru the Cloud-nin disappeared.

Kankuro was just about to punch Konohamaru in the face when his fist was caught and held with apparent ease, though he was using at least half his full power. "You shouldn't pick on people less than half your size. Now please let the child go. He meant no harm." Kankuro followed the hand holding his fist with his eyes. A blood red sleeve is what he saw first, and then he followed the sleeve until it connected to the shoulder where he saw a Cloud headband, and up to the face of his assailant. And he saw a girl perhaps a year or two younger than him. She was staring him in the eyes. She had her hair up in a ponytail, and then his eyes noted the color of said hair. It was silver with hot pink bangs! Her blue grey eyes had a slant like a cat's. "Fine" he growled and dropped the kid. He made an 'Umph' sound as he hit the ground, hard. She let go of his hand and stepped away from him and towards the people from Konoha. She stopped and said while still watching the Sand-nin "if you throw that rock at me I can't guarantee that my nee-san won't kill you. Orders or no. So I suggest you come out of the tree now." A 'Hn.' was heard and everyone turned to look at the tree. There in the tree was Sasuke hanging upside down (a/n: I'm too lazy to go into detail on what he looks like. Anyways you should know.). "Sasuke-kun what are you doing up there?" shouted Sakura. "Yes, tell us Sasuke-teme what _are_ you doing up there?" growled Naruto. Sasuke ignored them and focused on Shizuru. "Who are you? Why are you in our village?" Kankuro answered "I'm Kankuro, this is my sister Temari. We're here for the Chunnin exam." Sasuke barely spared them a glance and then focused back on Shizuru. "And you?" "My name is Shizuru; we are also here for the Chunnin exam." She answered cheerfully. Sasuke just Hn'ed again. "We? I don't see anyone with you." Asked Sakura bemusedly. "They're around here somewhere." she said. Sasuke jumped down and stood by Naruto and Sakura. Naruto had dismissed Konohamaru and his friends. "If they're here than prove it." Said Naruto rather petulantly. "Alright, but they're not going to like me calling them here for no reason." Then she let out a loud whistle that had Naruto wincing. When she stopped a whirling sound was heard behind them and they all spun around. Sitting with his back against the house was Ryuu just staring at the clouds, while Yuki leaned against the wall of the house glaring at the foreign ninja. Shizuru raced forward to stand between the two. "You called, oh mighty one?" muttered Ryuu sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but they wanted to meet you." Answered Shizuru. Yuki wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead she was glaring at the tree that Sasuke had been in earlier. "And since when do we come like dogs on a leash? No offence Ryuu." "None taken." Yuki had said all this without taking her eyes off the tree, while Ryuu was keeping an eye on the others. Then "if your going to keep staring at us you may as well get out of the tree." Everyone (the sand and leaf ninja) was looking at her like she was insane until they heard a low chuckle. Everyone spun around again (they must be getting dizzy) and there they saw a redheaded ninja with a gourd on his back. Temari and Kankuro instantly paled and the jinchuuriki could smell the fear coming off them in waves. "G-G-Gaara what are you doing here?" asked Kankuro shakily. Gaara turned his head slightly to glare at Kankuro (he had been staring at the Cloud-nin). "The tanuki can go wherever he wants and you won't be able to stop him." Came the sardonic reply from behind them. They looked over their shoulders to see who had said that, and to their, Ryuu and Shizuru's also, surprise saw that it was Yuki who had spoken. "What? Don't tell me neither of you caught his scent?" she asked, disbelief evident in her voice. Then Shizuru spoke hesitantly "nee-san, he's not giving off a scent." Yuki closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them they had gold irises and slit pupils. To Ryuu and Shizuru it showed just how much this boy's appearance had driven her (or more correctly the wolf demoness inside her) close to insanity. And then an eddy of wind blew past them and they caught a scent of blood, hot metal, tanuki, and… sake? And yet the boy didn't seem drunk. The scent seemed to be coming from the gourd on his back. Mixed together, it was not a scent that she recognized but it woke the neko slumbering inside of her. She could hear her muttering, so she turned her full attention to the neko whom she called Tana. 'What is it Tana?' **'That **_**scent**_**. It is the scent of another of our number. I have not caught it in nearly fifty years. Mostly because I avoided him like a plague.'** 'Who is it Tana? I need to know!' **'It is Shukaku.'** She was so surprised that she gasped out loud:"Shukaku!?" she blushed as she realized that everyone was staring at her. "That is correct" growled Gaara.

Naruto and co. looked pretty nonplussed, while Temari and Kankuro seemed to be alternating between hyperventilation and suffocation.

Gaara's POV

He took a sniff of the air. The first scent (other than his sibling's that is) that he got was of cherries, which came from the pink haired girl, the second was of blood and… chocolate, coming from the dark haired Leaf-nin, then ramen mixed with fox from the blond Leaf-nin. Now he turned his attention to the Cloud-nin. The boy's, Ryuu's was of dog and pine, and then the pink/silver haired girl's was of cat and strawberries. He caught the scent of the last girl. Hers was a scent of mint, wolf, blood and something he'd never smelled before similar to glass (ice).

'If I kill them now it'll mean less annoyance later.' He tried to move his sand but it didn't budge. 'Damn! Why can't I make my sand move?!' Gaara shouted in his head. He looked at the other ninja. "What did you do to my sand?!" he demanded.

Normal POV

Gaara's face showed no emotion. But his voice showed just how disturbed he was. "I froze it" came the reply from the wolf girl. "Froze it?" questioned Gaara. "You're from the desert so you've never seen ice I'm guessing." She stiffened suddenly and said in a voice not entirely hers "discontinue your plans for Konoha. Your father, the Kazekage is dead, replaced by the one whom he dealt with." Now she turned to Naruto and said "you are in great danger. If you come with us we can teach you to use a power you've never suspected lay dormant inside you. All of you." She said to the other five pre-teens. Then she turned and set off across the rooftops.

"Wait Yuki! What the hell is the hell is Kuro doing Ryuu?! She's never taken over Yuki like that, or that fast before." Said Shizuru in a state of panic. Gaara suddenly exploded into sand.

Ooohhhh! cliffie. please review. no flamers this is my first fic.


End file.
